Talk:Air of Enchantment
A viable replacement for OOB and inspiration magic on boon prots? Skuld 16:50, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :It's not very viable if at best you can only keep it up on two people. In PvP, people use it for zealot's fire smiting. --68.142.13.105 19:47, 7 May 2006 (CDT) ::Air of Enchantment gives no profit if you switch target, and it can not be casted on one self... what a pity! ::: use this on a Dervish when Nightfall comes out. Pretty much all their spells are enchants, and it doesnt say "enchantments *you* cast"193.61.111.50 07:44, 5 September 2006 (CDT) BUG! Combine with Divine Spirit for errors. One way round leads to cheap/free casting. Cast the other way round to become unable to cast spells. -Not enough energy- (Negative energy required?) :Confirmed. If you cast Divine Spirit before you cast Air of Enchantment, you can't cast any 5 energy spells on the target. --roofle 11:34, 21 May 2006 (CDT) ::Has been fixed. Probably eons ago.--Ender A 02:04, 8 October 2006 (CDT) :::Note the dates on the comments. --Fyren 02:16, 8 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Yeah... was just clarifying for anyone still paying attention.--Ender A 03:46, 19 October 2006 (CDT) Enchants of other people Skuld you said in your RV that the user should read the skill description, but the skill description leaves room for what he said. If you put AoE on someone and someone else casts and enchantment on that target, it SHOULD cost 5 energy less, no? --Karlos 03:17, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :That's his point. --Fyren 09:39, 2 October 2006 (CDT) The extra line of explanation (before it got reverted) made the skill's behavior explicitly clear. As you can see from the talk page, people were unsure from the description whether enchantments cast by others on that ally also benefit (or non-targeted self-only enchantments cast by that ally for that matter).Gigashadow 01:25, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Heroes Suck at using this skill. I had Tahlkora up with a standard Prot setup with this as elite, she would slap it on me and then move on to someone else. - Ayumbhara 04:01, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Self-target It says "Enchantments cast on target other ally", so I guess it implies self-targeted enchantments would also cost 5 less energy. Is that true? (For example, a Dervish who is Enchantment Heavy, but lacks the Energy... would all enchants cost 5 Energy less?) --MagickElf666 12:56, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :Yes. --Fyren 13:58, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Useless? "The main idea of this skill is to cast it on a target before other enchantments." Is this actually needed lol its a bit obvious. --145.229.156.40 05:52, 29 June 2007 (CDT) whoever wrote that comment is rather stupid...lol :P ummm, yearh, lets cast this AFTER we cast the other enchants...yeah thats a goooood idear :D Serenity Personally I think Serenity is a better name than Air of Enchantment. Anyone else? --Shadowcrest 23:40, 30 October 2007 (UTC) me! 76.185.244.98 03:28, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :Well, it's a more unique name, but this one describes its effects a bit better (though it makes an annoying acronym) --Gimmethegepgun 03:28, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::Although the annoying acronym describes the spells only functionality fairly well, as portable AoE damage. Icon? I think most of the game's icons are relatively accurate depictions of what their respective skills are supposed to do, but this one throws me for a loop. It's supposed to preface the protection of something--and was initially named "Serenity"--yet the icon looks like an immensely destructive monsoon. Er? 10:33, 10 October 2008 (UTC)